Darkened Road
by Britaniah
Summary: Not good with summaries so you'll just have to read the fic. :D
1. The beginnig

Darkened Road

**Prologue**

didn't know how or why it happened, it just did. One minute I'm talking to my friends about love and all those other romantic things, then this totally hot guy walks up to me and starts talking to me. We date awhile and our relationship started to get more extreme. We always went to my place when we 'did it', never his, and that always made me think that he had some sort of secret that he was hiding from me.

Now I'm holding a little silver-haired, golden honey eyed baby, looks just like him. I haven't seen him in months, it almost seems like he's been avoiding me. He still doesn't know that I had gotten pregnant and that the baby was even his. I guess true love is never meant to happen.

14 YEARS LATER -MINA'S P.O.V-

I sighed and stared at the picture of me and my ex-lover, Xemnas, it was taken by one of my friends at this fair that was going on. I had been madly in love with him then, now…whenever I think about him, I don't know why I loved him.

My son Rikku, the only reminder that something did happen between me and that man, was now a sprouting teenager. He looks more like his father every day, and every day that I look at him my hearts aches for the man that used to be at my side. I never did see Xemnas again, and I probably never would. Rikku had asked me who his father was when he was 8 after he seen another boy with his father, I just didn't wanna tell him.

Smiling, I made my way outside. When I did, the cool morning air hit me and I sighed...I always loved mornings. I looked up at the sky and smiled.

RIKKU'S P.O.V-

I sighed, slamming my head on my desk. Why did we even have to have school? We just do the same thing everyday, It's SO boring. I turned my head and looked out the window, and thats when I noticed a man standing near the school staring straight at me. He had Blood red hair with a few black streaks here and there, bright green eyes, pale, and was wearing nothing but black and silver. When he noticed me staring at him he smiled, turned around and some sort of black circular looking thing popped up out of nowhere and the man disappeared into it.

After school I went to the same place that I seen the red head disappear, but I seen nothing. Sighing and shaking my head like an idiot I headed home. Life after that day for me and my mom...wouldnt be the same.

A/N: This is my 1st chapter so please...no flames. I really got a good feeling about this story when I heard Gotta Be Somebody By Nickelback. I mite put the lyrics to the song in later chapters but I dont really know. anyway, I dont own kingdom hearts. but i do own Mina and Rikku. PLEASE! R&R! ANd yes i know the story is short. I just wanted it to end like that for some reason lol. so ya tata for now


	2. 15 years

Darkened Road

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! I was doing really HORRIBLE in school and I got grounded. I had like 3 F's! =D Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2- 15 Years Xemnas p.o.v

' It's been 15 years! We're together for a few months and then I just leave her!..."

" A penny for your thoughts my lord!" Demyx giggled

I glared at him and he flinched and walked away, the rest of the organization were giving me funny looks. I sighed and opened a portal to Twilight Town.

I walked out of the portal to be met with the bright flash of the sun. I groaned ' This was why I hated this place!' I sighed and started walking towards the center of town.

Axels P.O.V

'I've been sitting here for HOURS! Why the hell did they send me here to watch the heartless?'

I rounded the corner and headed towards where the school was, when I got near enough to the school to see the kids through the window really clearly the heartless started making some weird whaling sound. I turned around and they were all looking towards the school windows. I followed their gaze, and seen a young boy, probably around 15. He looked like a mini copy of Xemnas.

I opened the portal to go back the world that never was, all the while still looking at the teenage boy. The boy happened to turn his head my way and his honey-golden eyes landed on me. His eyes widened for a brief second and then he had that look that meant that he was curious. I smiled and walked through the portal, the heartless following close behind.

Mina's P.o.V

'Finally! I thought I would never get out of that office!' I thought as I walked out of the building where I worked and sighed.

"Hey Mina!"

I turned around and seen my bestest friend in the world, Bailey. I stopped and said " Hey, whats up?"

" Well you looked sad so I thought I'd come over here and talk to you," she smiled. " and let me guess your thinking about Xemnas again?"

" I did? Anyway, ya. I wonder where he is…..I just wanna know why he left?..."

I turned back around and that's when I seen him, Xemnas. He was across the street, looking back and forth like he was looking for someone. After a few minutes he seen me and he stopped and just stared. I smiled. ' I cant believe it!' I thought happily. That's when he started walking towards me, smiling the whole time.

" Is that him?" Bailey asked, obviously confused. I nodded and she made a little gasp that sounded in between a gasp and a squeal.

As soon as he was on the same side of the street as me I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. I heard him chuckle, returning the hug at the same time.

" I missed you!" I mumbled against his chest. He didn't say anything, the only thing he did was crush me closer to his chest. I looked up at him and we both smiled, then he leaned his head down and kissed me. It only lasted a few minutes before we heard someone clear their throat. We lifted our heads and seen Bailey staring at us, a disapproving look on her face. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

" Tell Him!" She yelled

" Tell me what?" Xemnas asked in that deep sexy voice of his.

" Ok, Xemnas, promise me you wont freak out on me when I tell you this ok…"

"Ok"

" Ummmmmm….Your a father…" His eyes widened and a little gasping sound escaped. Then I felt his arms wrap around me.

" I'm so sorry!" He said

" What are you sorry for?"

"For leaving you like that!"

I sighed. " It's fine….You know…..he looks like you…"

"Really?" He smiled " When can I see him?"

I laughed. He sounded like he was gonna explode if he didn't see him. " He's probably out of school right now, and I was just on my way to go get him. So in a little bit."

He smiled at me. " Then c'mo—"

"Hey mom!" A familiar voice yelled, interrupting Xemnas. I smiled when Xemnas showed that look that said he was gonna kill whoever interrupted him.

" You're about to meet your son…he's right behind you.." His eyed widened and he turned around.

Rikku gave me this weird look. " What?" I asked

" Uh, who is that and ….why is he staring at me?"

"Rikku…this is your dad"

"WHAT!" he yelled, the his gaze swept to his father. For a few minutes they just kept starring at each other.

The thing that happened next was the most unexpected thing. A dozen or so heartless jumped out a nearby portal and ran at Rikku, grabbed him and brought him through the portal, meanwhile Rikku, was kicking and fighting his way through their grasp, Failing everytime.

It happened so fast that nobody had anytime to react, not even Xemnas, who seen this stuff all the time. After they dessappeared, before the portal closed, we all ran towards, but it closed before we could do anything.

" Why would they do this?" Xemnas said in exasperation.

I stared at him and said. " Xemnas…..what's going on?"

A/N: OHHHHHH! Cliff hanger! WOW! This chapter is like way longer than the first one. I would like to thank Allison kingsley, for reviewing for the first chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Forgive me? :] Anyway, I probably wont write another chapter until I get at least 4-5 more reviews just to let you know. Bye BYE! :P

'


	3. Author's Note: I'm So Sorry! n

I'm so sorry! I got caught up in school and completely forgot about this ;n; but I promise you that I will go through the current chapters and revise them and then add more chapters afterwards. I sincerely hope you forgive me ;3;

I already have all the character ideas back in place as well as a bit of the plot ^^ so it should come around easy to get back to where I started, wish me luck! ~3


End file.
